In the development of communications technologies, enhanced transmission is used to implement enhancement of communication in a coverage area. For example, repeated transmission, spread spectrum, transmission time interval bundling, or power increase is used to perform the enhanced transmission, so as to implement communication with a terminal at an edge of the coverage area.
However, according to the conventional technology described above, enhanced physical channel transmission of different levels cannot be implemented for different terminals.